


Kami's silly little Test page 2

by kamidog



Series: Secret Agent Men Test [2]
Category: Niels & Gang (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh noes!<br/>So THAT'S where 300 is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kami's silly little Test page 2

**Author's Note:**

> page 2~


End file.
